The purposes of the proposed research are: 1) to obtain data on the community prevalence of orofacial pains and dysfunctions, 2) to investigate possible psychosocial correlates of such signs and symptoms which may be related to their occurrence, and 3) to investigate correlates of treatment seeking behavior. These will be accomplished through an epidemiological survey conducted by telephone interviews of 600 randomly selected residents of Bellingham, WA. Respondents reporting symptoms will be asked to participate in a brief dental examination for signs of orofacial pain or dysfunction and to complete several psychological inventories to assess anxiety, depression, stresses, and attitudes toward illness. Patients seeking consultation for orofacial pain/dysfunction from dental practitioners will also be asked to complete the psychological scales and a self-administered version of the telephone questionnarie. Analysis of the survey data will include descriptive information on the frequency and intensity of reported symptoms by age and sex grouping and cluster analyses of reported symptom complexes. Discriminant analyses will be used to evaluate possible differences between subjects with symptoms who do not seek treatment and those who do seek treatment, using psychosocial and symptom reports. This study will provide data on the frequency and characteristics of symptoms and clustering of symptoms in the community to estimate the prevalence of persons potentially at risk for development orofacial pain syndromes and possible psychosocial correlates of the symptoms and patients propensity to seek treatment for facial pain symptoms. Target symtoms identified from this study and found to be related to clinical syndromes can be used to follow persons identified at risk in future more extensive and intensive longitudinal studies to examine the course of such symptoms. Such data would be of value to health care practitioners in alerting them to the signs and symptoms in their patients and to provide information on the possible course of such symptoms in patients who do and do not receive treatment.